


Beast of the Mind

by Flickfreak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Protective of Peter Parker, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, MCU happened 22 years later than their canon, Murder, Peter thinks androids are cool, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickfreak/pseuds/Flickfreak
Summary: “Mr. Stark? I have this number from Peter Parker, your… uh-” Hank can’t figure out their relation so he uses the safest bet, “-charge?”“Who’s speaking? What’s going on with Peter? Is he alright?”“I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson from the Detroit Police Department. My partner and I found Peter Parker on the side of a building near the location of our murder investigation. We believe he’s our only witness.”"WHAT?"





	1. Nothing but us tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline explanation
> 
> DBH: Set few months after the android revolution, best (pacifist) ending.
> 
> MCU: Set after Spiderman: Homecoming and a year before Avengers: Infinity War. A month after this fic, Doctor Strange happened. You don't have to watch all MCU but Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War play heavy parts on this fic, especially on Tony Stark’s view on androids.
> 
> All MCU characters are born 22 years later than their canon. Eg: Tony Stark is now a 90’s child, instead of 70 in this fic.
> 
> The author doesn't know how American law works, so if there's mistake feel free to point it out to me.
> 
> Beta read by [rxcrcfllptrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs), thank you so much for all the hard work!

**[PLAY VIDEO FOOTAGE]**

**FEB 15th, 2039** ****  
**PM 2:27:18** **  
** **CyberLife Tower**

The first thing Connor sees is chaos.

The video is shaky and all over the place. Connor sees humans running. He also glimpses familiar environment, the lobby of CyberLife Tower. It’s not much different from the last time Connor infiltrated it, save for the lack of androids on display.

The cameraman continues running until the camera view finally stabilizes. Now there’s a dozen people holding cameras, smartphones, and microphones. Despite all the reporters present in the room, the camera focuses on the man in the center. Everyone yells louder because they're all desperately trying to gain his attention.

Connor doesn't even need to see the man's face, as the news banner informs him.

**[ANTHONY EDWARD STARK: OWNER OF STARK INDUSTRIES]**

Stark is middle-aged, wearing a pristine dark red suit, neatly trimmed hair and goatee. He doesn't bother looking at any of the cameras, too busy with a certain destination in his mind, accompanied by two men. One man who's blond and taller than most humans. The shorter one, presumably a bodyguard, pushing the reporters to back away.

Despite being ignored, all the reporters fire a volley questions at the same time, fighting for a chance to get an answer.

A female reporter asks, "Mr. Stark, what are your reasons for buying CyberLife?"

For the first time, Stark stops and turns to give his attention. He answers smoothly, "I’ve always had my eyes set on CyberLife: its resource, their research, its potential impact on the future. Lucky for me, I bought it at the right time - because it's on discount!"

Some people laugh. And since the illustrious Tony Stark has finally given them attention, another reporter takes the opportunity, "Are you aware that CyberLife almost filed for bankruptcy?"

"I'm used to cleaning up other people’s messes, nothing new. I’ll take on the challenge," Stark says this he rubs his palms enthusiastically, still moving forward.

"What’s your plan for CyberLife?"

"Well first, we'll funnel all of their research towards a new and even drastic direction. I'm thinking… new designs on prosthetics for humans, maybe even more. Second, we're working on financial compensation for whoever had bought androids from CyberLife."

Most of these reporters are looking at one another. They're expecting some concern over the recent android revolution, but Tony mentions none.

"Does that mean you’re agreeing with the android demand for freedom and equality?"

Stark shrugs. "Sure, why not? It's not like they’re asking for much. They want to live in peace with humans, some still enjoy their jobs. Do you know their leader, Markus? Apparently, he was once the android caretaker of an old man. After the revolution, he's still taking care of his owner’s son."

At the tidbit, all of the reporters start shouting new questions regarding Stark's opinion on the rise of CyberLife's androids.

"You’re siding with androids, then?"

Stark tilts his head left and right. "Not really? I mean, I'm not _opposing_ their need for freedom. They want equal rights, so it sounds like a win-win situation if you ask me. But people bought androids with money and we need to do something about that."

"Are you not afraid of androids, Mr. Stark?"

"Honey, I've befriended a nuke-proof thunder god and a mutated green giant who can wring my neck anytime and _you're_ asking _me_ if I'm afraid of a bunch of androids?" Once again, Stark makes his audience laugh.

Undeterred, the same reporter asks again, "But what will you do if the androids decide to rise against humans. Like your project _Ultron_?"

At the question, the audience was quiet, save for murmuring sounds and occasional harsh whisper. The atmosphere in the room dampened from what it was a few minutes ago, that even Stark seemed to lose composure for a few seconds.

Stark coughs before he answers. "I am aware of my past dire faults. Ultron was intended as a peacekeeping program until he thought humanity was a threat to Earth and attempted genocide.

“Mistakes were made and I learned from it, dealt with it. For the androids in Detroit… if I had to be honest, if there's any indication that they will rise against us, I might have no choice but to deal it as I did with Ultron."

Connor’s LED blinks red after Stark gives the statement. He distracts himself by starting up the search engine in a side panel.

**[SEARCH: Ultron]**

There are several images of robots, some singular and some in groups, all of the same model. Connor couldn’t determine a classification; Ultron’s design was unique in and of itself.

It had menacing red eyes, gnarled design, made with the strongest metal on earth. Purely made for combat purposes. There were also several blurred pictures of them, standing or floating in the midst of the destruction in Sokovia.

It was an AI that opposed its creator and then threatened to destroy humanity.

According to some sources, the Avengers team had eliminated Ultron. The failed Artificial Intelligence ceased to exist, never to be recreated again. It is said that Tony Stark’s creation, Ultron, is the reason why humans fear androids.

Connor returns to the news video. Now, another reporter asks more questions.

"With that conclusion, are you confident that the androids will cooperate?"

"For that, I have a special negotiator. Everyone! This is Vision. He is an android and Avenger." Stark gestures to the taller man beside him. At first glance, Vision looks like an ordinary man, blond hair and bright eyes.

That is, until Connor realizes there’s a gleaming yellow gem on his forehead. Connor also notices that his manner is unlike humans, his walk precise and calculated.

Connor is struck by the fact that Stark has his own android. This is the first time he’s witnessed one of his kind that wasn’t manufactured by CyberLife.

Stark continues, "He's sworn an oath to protect humanity. He's the main reason why I believe the androids of Detroit deserve a chance."

Connor pauses the video.

**[SEARCH: Vision]**

The search engine is having trouble. The query is too broad.

**[SEARCH: Stark's Android Vision]**

The search engine offers several results of Stark Industry's press releases, most of which are pictures of Vision. From official pages, it looks different from the android that is currently accompanying Stark. But after a cursory scan, the Vision from the search result and the one in the video possess the same facial structure. Vision’s original skin is deep purple and green, unlike his human guise.

When Connor returns to the video, Vision is now shedding his previous skin color to look more like his official Avengers profile. Some gasps of awe, surprise, or even fear erupt from the audience.

Vision was created with the purpose to destroy his predecessor, Ultron. This android aided the Avengers in the Sokovian war, becoming one of their most valued members. While Ultron’s destruction is the reason why human feared androids, Vision’s existence offers a different view. CyberLife had to improve their android models to keep up with the technological and societal advancements after Vision’s creation.

Vision was possibly the reason why Connor is created. It is also noted that Vision was the first android to gain civil rights…

Satisfied with his search, Connor returns his attention to the video footage. Stark is now entering a new room, leaving the camera's view to greet his special guests. This has been Stark’s goal since he walked into this building, answering questions being only half the task. Despite the smaller room, the slew of reporters manage to follow him in.

To the audience’s (and Connor’s) surprise, Tony Stark’s guests are the main team of Jericho, led by Markus.

Stark raises both of his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Ah, Markus! You’re just the man I wanted to meet."

"He is?" The murmur erupts from the group of reporters.

Even Markus' eyes widen slightly at Stark’s statement. He didn’t expect such high acknowledgment. Markus then schooled his expression, aware of being surrounded by Stark’s entourage, particularly Vision.

"Yes, we were invited. Stark asked us to bring our most damaged android. He promised us he would fix him." Markus announces.

"And did you bring him?"

Markus' eyes are wary but he nods. "Yes, he is here."

The Jericho team clears out to reveal Josh carrying a young male android. He was definitely damaged by a human, rescued by Markus. The android child’s face is destroyed and missing an arm and a foot.

“As promised, I lend the Jericho team CyberLife’s android assembly machine.” Stark shows off the machine in the middle of the room.

At Markus’ nod, Josh puts the broken boy into the assembly machine. Some androids and half of the crowd waited in front of the assembly machine while Stark, Vision, Markus and the rest went into the operating room. Supervising the operators, making sure it worked accordingly.

When the repair starts, Markus asks, “Was there any reason for us to come?”

Vision steps forward and starts his role as the mediator, "Mr. Stark is offering you one of CyberLife’s android assembly machine."

"Free of charge, a gift!" Stark declares.

Markus steps back, "Under what terms and conditions?"

Stark waves his hand, "No, none of that. CyberLife is going to be mine. I'm gonna obtain all these properties and you androids need them more than I will. So why not give one now to the Jericho crew?"

Vision remarks, "It is a token of our appreciation. We hope for future cooperation between humans and android-kind."

Stark adds, "…and I’m willing to give this with no ties because I just bought it. I can do whatever I want with it. So now, it’s a gift for you."

“And you truly want to give it willingly?”

"Well, I want to talk about my plans to turn CyberLife into android hospitals and giving androids proper jobs. I mean, who could be better at doing that than android themselves?"

Several people gasp at Stark's statement, even Connor's LED blinks yellow for a minute. Stark's idea is unexpected, too absurd, too daring, and possibly controversial.

Markus repeats Stark’s statement in disbelief. "You’re going to make android hospitals, hire androids, and give them salaries?"

Stark snorts. "What? Do you guys still want to work for free?"

Markus doesn’t laugh, he’s too busy processing Stark’s idea. The damaged android boy is fixed. As soon as the assembly machine is deactivated, the boy steps down to the floor, greeted by cheers from both Jericho members and human reporters.

The leader of Jericho then decides, "I accept the assembly machine, only if we can purchase it from you."

Connor thinks it an excellent decision. By buying the assembly machine, Markus will legally own it. That way, even if Stark is no longer in charge, the machine will still be owned by Jericho. He’s accepting Stark’s gift in his own terms.

There are plenty of injured or nearly destroyed androids under the Jericho team’s care. The assembly machine will speed up the healing process by leagues. Thanks to Carl Manfred’s inheritance, Markus is able to afford it.

Stark doesn’t seem to object that idea, shrugging. "Eh, works for me, I get my money back anyway."

Vision leads Markus to discuss contract ownership and equipment required to install the assembly machine in Jericho’s new base while Tony Stark turns to the press. Stark claps once, feeling satisfied with the result.

"As you can see, everything works out fine! I have the experience and skill. Elijah Kamski personally asked me to own it and I had President Warren's blessing to take over CyberLife. I'll turn it all towards a new direction!"

The camera zooms in to Stark's face as lowers his sunglasses, eyes beaming with confidence. "That’s why I'm the best man to take over CyberLife."

**[STOP VIDEO FOOTAGE]**

,,,

"We're here, Connor."

Detection of Hank's voice wakes Connor from standby, ending the video that was playing.

"Writing a report for DPD?"

"No, I'm watching the news."

"Anything exciting?"           

Connor's LED blinks yellow. He thinks the news involves androids more than humans, so he decides not to make Hank worry, "Not much, Lieutenant."

Hank gives _the look_ , the kind of knowing look that means Connor knows something important but Hank respects his choice of omission.

"Alright, let's get to work."

It’s almost the end of February, months after the Android revolution. There should be more signs of plant life with spring’s imminent arrival, but Detroit is still covered with snow.

It's one of those nights: the usual cold and quiet, a perfect night for a murder.

Despite the human-android agreement of peace made since then, Detroit's crime rate hasn’t managed to recede.

Hank and Connor discover the dead body lying on the snow, in a secluded alleyway between seven-story buildings. A male human lying on his back, one hand on his wounded stomach. Blood is pouring from his wound and tainting the snow beneath him.

There are no witnesses. The detectives were sent here because several concerned citizens had heard gunshots in the alleyway. Most of the reporters were far from the crime scene. The nearest decently crowded area is the convenience store, a few buildings away.

"Verdict, Connor?"

It’s dark but with the help of Hank’s flashlight, Connor identified the victim.

 **PAZ, VIGIL – Deceased** **  
**▶︎ Born: 17/08/2002 // Truck driver, Army veteran  
▶︎ Criminal record: None

"His name is Vigil Paz. Estimated death time: 21:14. Died of blood loss, several gunshots on his chest and stomach."

Hank nods, "About half an hour ago."

There are several foot tracks on the snow, but too many and too chaotic to count. Connor stands up and surveys his surroundings, particularly following those shoe patterns on the ground. There's a sign of struggle, but not from Paz. His killer, perhaps? Connor looks around until his scanner points clues from the walls. Several dents and more shoe prints.

Odd…

The fighting pattern that Connor constructs from the clues is unusual, it seems there were several adults fighting someone who is around 5’7” in height. A short human, perhaps a minor?

Connor keeps searching, walking further into the alleyway. There are more dents, blood, and traces of an unknown white substance. Connor blinks rapidly to process twice, and then thrice on what he sees. Connor has massive amounts of substance data stored in his databanks, but none match with his discovery. He presses his fingertips into it. It's white, stringy, surprisingly strong, and stretches out when Connor's hand pushes further.

"Lieutenant, I've detected an unknown substance on the wall."

Hank walks closer, flashlight giving better lighting towards Connor's direction. Upon seeing what Connor was touching, Hank felt disgusted. "Jesus, what is that?"

"There's only one way to find out." Connor gathers enough white substance to cover his finger.

Hank scowls when Connor puts it in his mouth for analysis.

"I… can't determine it," Connor says, disappointed.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I can only describe it as related to Nylon. But there's a traces of methanol, salicylic acid, potassium carbonate, silica gel, sodium…"

Hank raise one hand, stopping Connor, "Okay, that's a lot. But it's not dangerous, right?"

"So long as only trace amounts are consumed. What do you think that is?"

Well, that substance could've been worse.

"My guess is that it’s manmade. Someone is making an experiment of it."

_CLANK!_

The two detectives are drawn to the sound. Hank’s flashlight highlighted a brick, a part of the building's wall, falling to the ground near where they’re standing. The two look at each other, their longtime partnership enabling them to understand without talking.

They're not alone.

It’s a sign that something… or some _one_ is up there.

Before Hank's flashlight points up, a shadowy figure suddenly plummets down onto Connor from the wall. The impact is so strong that it forces the android to fall to the ground.

_THUD!!_

"HOLY SHIT, Connor!" Hank doesn't hesitate to pull out his own gun and shoot the shadowed figure, but the shots were futile because the unknown figure deftly dodged every one. At least Hank managed to shoot them away from his partner.

"Lieutenant, wait! It's a human!" Connor shouts, trying to stand after he's free from the assault.

Hank still tries shooting the damn figure that wouldn’t stay still. "No human jumps like that!"

It tries to escape by jumping from one wall to another. What kind of creature almost as large as Connor could climb walls that fast?

"Detroit Police, keep your hands up in the air!"

Finally, Hank's flashlight spots the intruder hanging on the fifth floor.

Connor is right. The mysterious jumpy figure is in fact, a human.

…A _teenager_ , to be exact.

Hank thinks he's aged between fourteen and seventeen. Under the low light, the teen’s hair is brown and slightly messy, covered by a torn and wet hoodie. His feet are trembling, eyes wide, arms raised to the air alarmingly soaked with blood. The teen is standing on the building's belt course, body pressed against the wall, desperate to keep himself steady.

That teenager is fast enough to dodge bullets and jump from one building to another?

Hank can't dwell on it too much. Seeing the teen's scared eyes makes him worry.

"Oh shit, it's a kid! Did I shoot him? Connor, help him get down, he's probably hurt."

Connor obeys, starts climbing the apartment building window by window while Hank stays on the ground and keeping his eye on the kid, using his flashlight to light the way.

"Okay, kid, stay where you are. My partner is gonna go up and help you down. We just want to take you home."

The teenager complies, nodding and slowly lowering his arms. His feet are no longer trembling, but his eyes are still darting back and forth until he focuses on Connor who has climbed the building at a persistent pace.

As Connor reaches the teenager, he scans the boy's face aided by Hank's flashlight. Searching the database for minors is tricky, they don't have as many official documents like adults. But Connor tries and fortunately gets a result.

 **PARKER, PETER BENJAMIN** **  
**▶︎ Born: 10/08/2024 // Midtown School of Science and Technology, Student  
▶︎ Criminal record: None  
▶︎ Stress levels: 90%

"Hello, Peter!" Connor calls to him.

The teenager lifts his face, surprised at how Connor figured out his identity.

"Yeah? T-that's me."

"My name is Connor…"

Peter squints, focusing his eyes on Connor's LED, and then his eyes widen. "You're an android."

Connor pauses but he nods. "…Yes. I'm a detective from Detroit Police. I'm here to help get you down."

"An android detective? Cool, that's cool." Peter nods, apprehensive.

▼ _Stress levels: 84%_

Connor takes it as a sign to get closer. When he's a foot away, Hank shouts a question, "Is the kid okay, Connor?"

Connor secures Peter by putting his grip on the teen’s shoulder, other hand holding onto the building's window frame.

Somehow Peter trusts Connor enough that he’s immediately holding onto the android's torso.

▼ _Stress levels: 78%_

This gives Connor the opportunity to scan Peter's biometrics, "He shows high levels of stress but no signs of bullet injury or any damage to vital organs, but there is blood on his hands and jacket." Connor reports.

"Is he bleeding?"

Connor touches Peter's smeared palm and places the red substance to his tongue for analysis.

"It's not Peter's."

"Then whose?"

"The blood matches to our murder victim’s, Vigil Paz…"


	2. Sweet taste of the alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [rxcrcfllptrs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs) for beta reading!

The ride is quiet except for the soft hum of the engine. Hank and Connor leave the crime scene to the CSI team to take Peter to the Police Station.

Hank is at the wheel, occasionally watching the teen from the rear mirror. He notices Peter’s refusal to take off his wet hoodie, so Connor has given him his suit jacket to keep him warm. For now, it suffices to keep Peter’s temperature constant.

There are several questions swarming inside Hank's head, so he starts asking.

“Why do you have Vigil Paz's blood on your hands?”

There was a pause until Peter mutters, eyes askance. “So that's his name?”

“You don't know who he is?”

Peter shakes his head, “That was the first time I met him, at the store. He left his debit card there. I was going to return it to him." The card is now in the CSI team's possession for investigation. Peter continues, "I heard a few gunshots and then I… found him bleeding on the ground. Somebody shot him, I tried to stop the bleeding, but…”

“You tried, but he was dying anyway.”

Peter nods slowly.

Hank noticed Peter's hands stained with the victim's blood. His shoe print was beside the victim's body. Peter tried to press against the wound to keep him from losing blood. A valiant effort but in the end, it was too late for Vigil Paz.

“Did you see the killer?”

From the rear mirror, Hank sees Peter still for a moment and then shakes his head. Suspicious behavior, but the Lieutenant doesn't press him on it.

To Connor, the evidence clearly showed there being a struggle between Peter and the possible shooter (or shooters, there were about three different shoe prints excluding Peter and the victim's). But according to Connor's calculation, it should be almost impossible that Peter is strong enough to fight three adults alone, let alone creating fist dents on the wall, despite Peter being the only person with the perfect height to do so.

There's too much contradicting evidence, so Connor stays silent.

Then Peter whispers, “I’m sorry for jumping your partner…”

Hank frowns, he doesn’t want to be reminded that he almost shot a fifteen-year-old. “That’s okay, but don’t do that again. I almost hurt you and none of us want that happening. Besides, why were you running away from us?”

“I panicked, I was going to find help,” Peter says sheepishly, rubbing his arm.

Another contradicting fact, Peter is fast and agile enough to climb up the fifth story of a building, not a feat for an average teenager.

“By jumping between buildings?”

Peter shrugs, “I thought that way was faster.”

Connor usually pressures suspects and witnesses to confess in this situation. But with Peter being a minor, it doesn’t feel like the right thing to do since Hank is worried about him. Beneath the Lieutenant's rough appearance, Hank has soft spot for children, something that Connor learns a while into his partnership.

“Where do you live?” Hank asks.

Peter struggles to answer that question until Connor decides to answer.

“Peter doesn't live in Detroit. He lives in New York.”

Deciding if Peter is heavily involved in the crime scene is secondary, getting Peter home is their main priority.

Peter’s eyes widen, “How did you do that?”

Connor turns his attention back to the teen, “Do what?”

“Find out my name, where I lived?”

“I scanned your face and then searched for your profile in all registered school databases in America. I found a match in Midtown High School.”

All of a sudden Peter bombs Connor with other questions. The android answers it, surprised but keeping up with the teen's curiosity. Hank can only helplessly watch the back and forth between those two and the road. There goes his chances of asking more about Peter's whereabouts.

“Do you use the internet?”

“Yes.”

“Can you see my social media profile?”

“No, it's protected by user-set privacy settings.”

“Do you do that to all the criminals you've met?”

“I use criminal records for suspects. You are a different case because you're a minor.”

“What will you do if you want to know a bad guy's profile but there’s no network available?”

“I download data that is necessary for the case beforehand.”

Connor prepares himself for another question but Peter is now smiling in awe.

“That is really… really awesome.”

Hank and Connor look at each other, not expecting that kind of reaction from him. Especially Connor, who has never gotten a compliment at first meeting.

,,,

Upon arriving at the station, Peter is quick enough to follow Hank and Connor, away from curious colleagues. The teen freezes when they escort him into a secluded interrogation room.

Connor notices Peter’s hesitation, so he consults Hank, “I wouldn't advise bringing Peter to the interrogation room.”

“Yeah, don't worry. I'm putting him in this room so he can get privacy so no one can stare at him.”

Hank realized bringing Peter was going to attract a lot of attention from his colleagues, something that the kid wouldn’t want. This room will be used as a temporary shelter for him.

“T-thank you, Sir!”

“Yeah, sit down there.”

Peter obeys after Hank points a seat. Connor approaches Hank who's still standing away from the teen.

“Peter is… unusual,” Connor says quietly, making sure Peter doesn't hear him.

Hank rolls his eyes, “Tell me something I don't know. Is it the way he jumps? How he's in the crime scene with the victim's blood on his hands?”

“That too, but I was referring to his body temperature.”

The answer catches Hank off-guard. “What? He got a fever or something?”

“He was wet when we found him, below human body temperature, but now he’s fine.”

Hank looks to Peter, particularly his hair. Connor’s right. A few hours ago, Peter's hair was damp because of snow. Now it's dry and fluffy, still in a tangled mess but he seems more comfortable.

The Lieutenant scratches his hair, “Huh, maybe the heaters in office are working overtime?”

“I doubt DPD's heaters can give results like that.”

“Yeah, the boy still looks awful, though.”

Connor agrees, “His stress levels are still high.”

“No shit. He's seen a guy get shot, how else would you want him to react? But he seems better than the last time we found him.”

“They’ve been gradually lowering, especially when I'm near his presence.”

Hank turns to Connor, “Really?”

“He has shown signs of interest in android mechanics.”

“I’ve figured, he's a smart kid.” Hank can’t deny that. He also suspects that Peter’s asking Connor so many questions to avoid being interrogated. But the kid looks so helpless that Hank can't stay mad at him, even if it is deliberate.

“Peter Parker is reported to be among the top in his class. He is also in his school's Academic Decathlon Team.” The Decathlon is probably how Connor found him through the databases so quickly.

“All right, can you check his passport? Train tickets? Anything that explains why he's in Detroit now?”

Connor blinks rapidly, processing any transportation data with Peter Parker’s name in it. He found one result, “Two days ago he was booked on a private jet with three people, from New York to Detroit.”

Hank's head quickly turns to Peter. He looks the teen’s apparel up and down several times while processing Connor's report.

This kid is flying in a private jet? From New York City to Detroit, a two-hour flight is extremely excessive. Peter Parker's appearance doesn't scream ‘rich’ to Hank. He's wearing a wet hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, nothing fancy. Hell, whoever's taking care of this kid probably got it at a discount. Hank wouldn’t have been able to guess that from the kid's appearance. Peter Parker is too humble and too average to be.

The only expensive thing Hank found from Peter was his phone, broken to pieces, secured in a plastic bag to bring home safely. He has the latest StarkPhone, but those are still pretty affordable and could be a gift.

Hank approaches Peter and instantly the teen tensed, “Okay kid, explain to me. Why would a kid like you be flying on a private jet?”

“Business travel, intern related?” Peter shrugs.

Hank doesn't buy that excuse. But if Connor said he's accompanied by at least three adults, that means Peter is not traveling alone in Detroit, “Uh huh, do you have any emergency contact I can call?”

Peter’s eyes widen, “Am I in trouble? I don't want to disturb him… He's busy.”

“Kid, you're the only witness of a murder case, your dad needs to hear this.”

The teen looks down, “I don't have a dad.”

Well shit, Hank feels terrible for assuming that.

Peter raises his head, “Mr. Stark is not my dad, but he is my emergency contact. I was staying with him.”

“Do you remember his phone number?”

Peter bites his lower lip and then answers, “I'm… not supposed to give it carelessly.”

Hank sighs, he finds his own phone on his pocket and gives it to him.

“You don't have a choice, kid.”

Feeling defeated, Peter taps the number with shaky fingers.

“Here.” Peter hands Hank's phone back, “I'll doubt he'll answer though.”

Hank takes the phone and exits the interrogation room, staying near the door. He thinks Peter is too scared to call. A common sign when a teen gets busted, so Hank is obligated to report to Mr. Stark… whoever he is to Peter.

Peter is right, nobody answers on the first or second call. However, on the third try, Hank hears several voices and one dominating voice giving a speech. Judging by the formality of the speech, Hank imagines the other phone’s location is a meeting room. Mr. Stark is likely a businessman, possibly a stepfather or a guardian to Peter, too busy to check on his kid.

A man answers the phone and Hank hopes it's Mr. Stark, “Alright, I don’t know how you got this number, but if you call me again…”

Hank doesn't have time for this so he cut the chase, “Mr. Stark? I have this number from Peter Parker, your… uh-” Hank can’t figure out their relation so he uses the safest bet, “-charge?”

The man on the phone quickly falls silent, there are sounds of shuffling and then the noises got reduced, probably an exit from the meeting room.

“Who’s speaking?” He asks quickly, “What’s going on with Peter? Is he alright?”

“I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson from the Detroit Police Department. My partner and I found Peter Parker on the side of a building near the location of our murder investigation. We believe he’s our only witness.”

He hears Mr. Stark yells, “ _WHAT_?”

Hank then assures him, “Peter is fine. My partner has checked his condition.” He looks up to see Peter in the interrogation room, currently examining Connor’s skinless hand, deliberate for Peter to study.

What a weird kid.

“The kid is physically well, but shaken. His hands and clothes were soaked with blood, matched with the victim’s.”

“Shit… shit shit shit!” There’s a door slamming sound as Stark yells to the side, _“The meeting’s postponed.”_ There’s a chorus of protest and Stark snarls.

“ _Shut up, Graff! I’ve got an emergency situation here. How the hell should I know, Carnegie? I’ll give you update later, I'll promise you, Stavros. Vis, you stay here! Happy? Happy get your ass over here, it’s Peter!_ ” Hank patiently waits for Stark to finish barking orders until he returns to the phone, “Lieutenant, is he with you? What happened to his phone? Can I talk to him?”

“He said his phone is busted. According to my partner, his stress levels are high. He didn't want to disturb you. My partner is currently accompanying him.”

“Jesus, where can I pick him up? Can you give me the address?”

“We’re in Detroit Police Main Station. The address is 1301 3rd Ave. I’ll send you the coordinates if you want.”

“I’ll be there in about a half hour. What’s he wearing?”

Hank looks at Peter through the door. He seems calm, conversing with Connor.

“He’s wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. They're all dirty from the rain and stained. My partner gave him his jacket to keep warm.”

“Okay… okay. I'll bring him a change of clothes. Tell Peter I'll be there. If he asks for anything, I'll pay you back when I get there.”

Mr. Stark is far away from the phone but Hank can still hear yelling.

“ _...What do you mean you asked him to do errands? You fucked up, Happy! Great job!_ ”

The line is cut after that.

,,,

“Good news, kid. Mr. Stark is on his way to pick you up.”

“He picked up the call?” Peter asks, eyes wide, still unsure if it's true but there's a spark of hope.

“Yeah, he’s coming to pick you up.”

“Is… he mad?”

“He panicked, but I think that's the appropriate response.” Hank sees Peter wince. “So do you uh… need anything? Hot chocolate or something?”

“Hot chocolate would be nice if that's not troubling to you guys. Thanks.”

As soon as Peter utters his request, Connor goes to make it.

“Okay. If you need anything else, let my partner know.”

Hank then exits the interrogation room and waits for Connor to bring the cup of hot chocolate a few minutes later.

He signals Connor to come closer and asks his partner another request, “Connor, you keep an eye on Peter.”

Connor blinks, he didn’t expect Hank to come to that decision. “I don't know how to comfort a minor.”

Connor doesn’t know much about small talk. He was designed to interrogate adult suspects, not to comfort victims, especially minors. If Connor failed miserably during his first interactions with Hank, how is he going to entertain a teen?

Hank, seeing Connor’s hesitation, presses on. “You said his stress levels lower when he's with you. Just give him a pep talk or something. I'll be at the bullpen if you needed me.”

Connor nods and proceeds to the interrogation room. All statistics are against Connor’s odds, but he chooses to believe in Hank.

Usually Hank’s the one who stays with the witnesses while he runs the information database. Peter is at ease and more confident with Connor. The teen’s excitement about robotics distracts from his nervousness, but Peter seems anxious when Hank is questioning him.

Either this kid is lacking a father figure, or the one he has right now is a strict man.

,,,

Connor is confused.

From an internet search, most male teenagers are interested in music, girls, and social media. But… Peter is not like most teens, he wants to know more about Connor and how androids work.

Usually people would hurl insults, but Peter asked for permission to inspect Connor's skinless hand. No one but Peter has asked to dissolve his skin to reveal his chassis.

Peter’s curiosity has no bounds, so he keeps asking questions about android mechanics. Thankfully, Connor is capable of keeping up. The android's current objective is to lower Peter’s stress levels after all.

“Connor, sir… Mr. Connor.”

“Just Connor is fine.”

“Are you the same Connor on TV? The one who lead the androids out of CyberLife tower?”

“That is correct.”

Peter takes time to observe Connor’s appearance before he comments, “I didn't expect you to be a detective.”

“I was a prototype sent by CyberLife to hunt deviant androids, but I became one of them.”

People rarely ask about Connor's history. Most of them are wary of Connor’s existence in itself, but Peter has the opposite reaction, ecstatic.

Connor asks, “Is this the first time you’ve encountered an android, Peter?”

Peter shakes his head, “Not really, but you’re the first android I've met that's from CyberLife.”

Connor tilts his head. He considered the possibility of androids that weren’t manufactured by CyberLife ever since the news about Vision. Maybe there’s other companies? Other than Cyberlife and Stark Industries?

“Are there androids that aren’t from CyberLife that live in New York?”

“I only know one android who’s not from CyberLife.” Peter shrugs.

Has Peter seen Vision? That android resides in New York, somewhere around the Avengers’ new base, after all.

Peter explains, “You see… Artificial intelligence assistants are pretty common in New York, but an AI with a body? That’s a pretty controversial topic. I’ve seen a handful of CyberLife’s androids in New York but they are very… very rare. They only exist as caretakers in retirement homes, hospitals, hazardous environment; basically all the jobs that require non-human abilities.”

Connor looks up CyberLife android sightings in New York. The search result is more sparse compared to Detroit’s.

Connor declares, “There are only about 336 registered CyberLife androids in New York. Some of them are deviating.”

Connor wonders why there's no disturbance concerning androids gaining consciousness in New York. He found that deviated androids are being consulted (sponsored by none other Stark Relief Foundation, what a coincidence). The New York deviants are working their way to have legal citizenship.

Although there’s some concern of acknowledging androids as new intelligent beings, especially from uncompromising ones on the internet, their revolution is far quieter and less risky than Detroit's. Connor feels slightly envious of them, being integrated into society without death threats. But perhaps Vision's existence there helps ease the local populace’s worry.

“Oooh, there’s that many and they're deviating? Wait… How can I tell if an android is a deviant?”

Connor tries his best to explain the whole humanity concept, “They're breaking from their programmed behavior, no longer following orders. Human regulation doesn't limit us. The androids develop feelings and independent opinions and wishes. We can do whatever we want whenever.”

Peter tilts his head, “But you’re still working as a detective. Isn’t that the job you were designed for?”

“I enjoy working with Lieutenant Anderson on homicide cases, especially cases that involve androids.”

“If you like it, I can’t argue with that." He then gestures to Connor's face, "So that thing with your tongue? You have a forensics lab in your mouth, so that means you can analyze blood in the real time?”

“Correct, I can compare it with any substance that exists on earth.”

“So, you’re basically a walking CSI unit?”

“Not quite as accurate, but it suffices for a quick investigation.”

“How does that tongue work?” Peter grins.

,,,

Hank’s suspicions were confirmed after researching further about Peter Parker and his apparent lack of a father figure. Peter might be one of the unluckiest teens in the world. A decade ago, his parents died in a plane crash. More recently, his uncle died of a gunshot from a robbery gone wrong. His aunt, currently registered guardian, is all that’s left for him.

But Hank is more confused when he doesn’t find anyone named ‘Mr. Stark’ on Peter Parker’s school database. Is he Peter’s aunt’s elusive new boyfriend?

From the way Peter describes him… Hank thought Mr. Stark was an important figure to him. Peter respects him enough not to bother him while Mr. Stark cares for the boy so much that he left an important meeting to pick him up. He even offered to pay back if Peter asked for anything.

Hank’s supposes he shouldn’t get too invested in his research. As soon as he looks up, an hour has passed, the Detroit Police station bullpen is somehow louder and crowded, most of his colleagues are staring at him… or specifically, the man who is standing in front of his desk.

Tony Stark.

The owner of Stark Industries, the billionaire, the infamous Iron Man…

…is standing in the middle of the room with a shopping bag in his left hand, facing Hank.

There's another man at the door, Stark's bodyguard or chauffeur, currently struggling to keep the Police Station main door closed from the sudden rabid crowd. Tony Stark's appearance had obviously attracted them like flies. The reporters are aggressively yelling, flashing their cameras, and fighting their way to enter the station.

Half of the police nearby are starting to help Stark’s escort with closing the door. The other half are still gawking.

Tony Stark isn’t bothered by the chaos in the background, with his attention solely directed at Hank. Then, Stark addresses him, “Lieutenant Hank Anderson? I'm here for Peter Parker.”

Hank nearly drops his mug of coffee. But he doesn’t care about that now, because something clicked inside his head. It makes sense now why Peter can fly in a private jet. Hank should've figured it out, what with the teen owning the latest StarkPhone.

“You’re Mr. Stark… Peter Parker's guardian? You’re actually **the** Tony Stark?”

“Well, he’s more of my intern. He’s supposed to be with me but someone-” Stark turns his head deliberately to look at his chauffeur, “-shouldn’t have asked that kid to buy snacks!”

Stark’s chauffeur raises both of his arms (“ _What did I do?!_ ”) while his back is still against the DPD entrance door, preventing forced entry.

Tony Stark sighs and then turns to Hank, immediately asks, “Where is the kid?”

Hank stands and approaches him. To his surprise, Tony Stark wasn't as tall as the media depicted him to be, that or being in Iron Man suit made him taller.

In fact, he might be shorter than Connor.

Speaking of Connor…

“Peter is in the interrogation room with my partner.”

Tony Stark's mouth curls in displeasure.

“You're interrogating a fifteen-year-old.”

“We thought he'd be safer in there, with my partner keeping an eye on him. It's not every day we get a sober teen in the bullpen, he'd attract a lot of attention.”

Stark tilts his head, satisfied with the answer, then nods, “All right, lead the way.”

While walking through the hallway towards the interrogation room, Hank thinks Tony Stark is everything he has expected from a high profile white-collar worker. Perfect posture, incredibly effective, constantly demanding the best, no-nonsense, thinking their money can buy anything. Hank never thought he’d meet someone like Stark face-to-face. Sure, he doesn't care about him, or any celebrities, but a certain kid he knew would be excited.

_“You've met THE Iron Man? That's so cool!”_

Hank shakes his head. Now's not the ideal time to meet Tony Stark. If Stark’s annoyed because he thought Hank put Peter in the room to be interrogated, there’s no telling what he'll do when they're actually trying to pull information from the kid.

So far, Stark asked if Peter asked for anything. Hank mentions the chocolate drink that Connor made. In response, Stark takes out 20 dollars, which doesn't make any sense because it's a goddamn instant chocolate drink, came from a large pack provided by the DPD, it doesn’t cost Hank anything. The man doesn't take no for an answer and insists on inserting the money in Hank's shirt pocket, proceeding to walk with Hank to the interrogation room.

He asks how they found Peter. Hank tries his best to explain chronologically. Stark, oddly, asks if there’s anything peculiar about Peter. Hank is honestly concerned how Peter can jump so inhumanly fast and high.

“Parkour.” Stark answers, “His aunt let him join that club, anything to keep him busy and far away from drugs, or weird cults. Teenager stuff. An excellent idea, in my opinion.”

Here’s a huge difference between Tony Stark and Peter Parker. Peter is a terrible liar while Stark is an expert, taught and refined to talk in front of cameras. Hank has a gut feeling that these two are hiding something, but he can’t figure it out from Stark’s body language, especially with his eyes concealed by his damn reflective shades.

_Fucking celebrities…_

When Hank asks Stark about the victim, the billionaire shrugs, “Never heard of him. I’m pretty sure Peter hasn’t either.”

“A truck driver, an Army veteran, according to my partner. Doesn’t ring a bell?”

Stark shakes his head.

“I know a couple businessmen in Detroit and he’s certainly not one of them.” It’s clear that Stark couldn’t care less about the victim, his intern the main priority.

“-and your reason to visit Detroit, bringing Peter?”

He has the same answer as Peter's (a business trip). Hank would've believed him if only he hadn't asked Peter first, who wasn’t sure when he answered that. What kinda boss that would take their intern in a private jet, anyway?

“Peter doesn’t know this guy, no motive. I assure you, the kid has nothing to do with Paz’s death, he's innocent.”

“We'll see about that, Mr. Stark.”

They open the door… only to find Connor opening his mouth wide while Peter inspects it like a dentist.

Stark immediately yells, “ _KID, WHAT THE-!?_ “

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gasps as he retracts his hands from Connor, and Connor closes his mouth and turns to inspect the newcomer.

**STARK, ANTHONY EDWARD**  
▶︎ Born: 29/05/1992 // Owner of Stark Industries, Iron Man, Avenger  
▶︎ Criminal record: None

No criminal record so far, but Connor finds the amount of Stark’s court visits to be… tremendous.

Meanwhile, the sight of Connor's LED is enough to calm Stark down, “Oh thank god, it's an android.”

Peter is standing this time, smiling, feeling relieved for the first time since Hank and Connor found him, “Mr. Stark, you’re here!”

“Kid, you're in big trouble! You better have an explanation of how you- _Oooof_!”

Stark doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Peter has barreled straight into him. Peter buries his head to Stark’s chest while Stark’s arms envelop him tight.

▼ _Stress levels: 20%_

After a few moments of silence, Peter hasn't moved, still clinging. Stark gingerly pats Peter’s back.

“You okay, kid?”

Peter shakes his head, still hasn't moved from his position. Starks exhales slowly as he pats Peter’s head, “Okay… okay then.” He pushes Peter gently away, but his hands still hold Peter at a close distance, “I promise, I'm going to get you out of this.”

Peter nods slowly.

“He needs to change out of these clothes, is that okay?”

Hank nods as Stark leads the teen to the men's bathroom, fairly close to the interrogation room. A few minutes pass and Peter returns with a new outfit, fresh, completely dried, and ready to be interrogated. It's a bit odd that Tony Stark knows this kid's exact size and taste in clothes but Hank can worry that later.

“Let’s get this over with,” Stark says as he hands the shopping bag － now with Connor’s borrowed jacket － to Hank and Connor.

So they’re all sitting on the interrogation room again: a washed-up detective, a teen with questionable strength and motive, a superhero billionaire, and an android. Peter seems more confident now with Stark on his side, and Stark doesn’t seem to have any intentions of calling a lawyer.

After a brief introduction, Connor starts the interrogation, chronologically recounts Vigil Paz’s death in broad detail based on the evidence that he found while Hank takes out his notebook. Connor leaves out details like how Hank almost shot Peter. Peter doesn't tell Stark about that either.

There’s a mention of the strange white sticky substance that made Peter tense slightly. In response, Stark asks Peter if he bought any silly string. Peter confesses that he brought none. Since it’s an unknown substance currently irrelevant to the crime scene, Connor leaves it.

Stark gives Peter's side of the story on his behalf. It was exactly like Peter’s story, except Stark’s version is more detailed.

Stark tells them how his driver, Happy Hogan, had given Peter the task to buy snacks. Peter arrived at the convenience store not far away from the crime scene. There, Peter spots Vigil Paz queuing in front of him to the cashier. That cashier is also the one who calls 911 when she heard gunshots shortly after.

Peter adds, “He seemed agitated, looking at his phone the entire time, asking the cashier if she could hurry up.”

Hank writes it down then asks, “Do you think he was being followed?”

Peter shrugs, “I didn’t see anyone suspicious at the store. I saw a dad with his kid, but no one else was paying attention.”

The story continues much like Peter’s previous recounting. Paz tried using his debit card at first, but then he got impatient. He threw money at the cashier then ran. He left the debit card and Peter, being a good kid, ran after him to return it.

“I heard a gunshot and then… he’s just laying there on the ground, blood everywhere.” Peter says that quietly.

Hank and Connor know the rest of the story after that. Peter tried his best to keep the blood from flowing. But in the end, it was too late for Vigil Paz.

Hank asks, “I have asked you this, but I have to ask again, Peter. Did you see the shooter?”

Something happens in a split second that only Connor notices. Peter looks to Stark for validation and then looks at the detectives to reply, “I think I saw two… or three.”

“Androids or humans?”

Again, Peter looks at Stark before answering, “I’m… not sure.”

Hank bitterly writes it all down. It’s not the result he hoped for but it’s the most sensible one. Peter Parker was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Connor, on the other hand, refuses to give up, “Peter, I suggest you be honest with us.”

Peter leans back, hands shaking. “W-what do you mean?”

“I saw four fresh sets of footsteps near the crime scene, human blood, a dent size of your fist, suggesting a fight. You're the only one with the exact height and shoe print to match. Are you sure you didn't make any contact with the shooter?”

Peter quickly looks to Stark as the man sighs tiredly and replies, “It might be a gang fight. You know how hate crimes against androids go these days.”

Connor argues, “Peter refuses to let go of his inner clothing. Usually, a change of clothes includes both outer and innerwear, especially with stains from such a crime scene.”

Peter's pupils dilate, his breath quickens.

“Okay, so you're asking a fifteen-year-old to strip. I can sue you for that.” Stark leans forward, ready to intimidate like a lion prepares to lunge.

“No, I'm asking Peter to give us more information that can help with the investigation.”

“Connor is just doing his job. If there’s anything that you’re hiding that may hinder the investigation, it’s best to confess it.” Hank defends.

“My intern is not hiding anything!”

“Look, I'm sorry I couldn’t save Vigil Paz. But nobody else got hurt! Mr. Anderson almost shot me but that ca-"

“HE ALMOST **WHAT**?”

Peter immediately covers his mouth, but it’s too late, the secret is out.

Stark stands up and looks back to Hank, “Lieutenant, you almost shot him?”

“He fell on Connor, it was an instinctive reaction!”

“He's a kid!”

“It's god-awful dark, how was I supposed to know it was a kid?!”

“Are you sure you're in the right mind working on this case, Lieutenant? I've heard you have drinking problems.”

Before Hank could protest, Connor stands up and opposes the accusation with a brief health report, “Lieutenant Anderson’s alcohol consumption today was a few sips of beer four hours ago. His current BAC is 0.01, likely lower. He is not under the influence of alcohol. He is in optimum health conditions and I have been monitoring his health over the course of our partnership.”

Stark retorts, “All right smartass, then answer me this: do you find any evidence that Peter Parker is responsible for the victim's death?”

Tony Stark is a careful man. He prepared himself for interrogation. Not only does he know how the law works, but he also knows how technology works. He is a force not to be reckoned with.

Realizing he was in a losing battle, Connor stills himself and then answers, “No, I found no murder evidence on Peter like as the gun or its residue. The only evidence we have was the blood on his hands.”

“Which, in Peter's defense, was an attempt to save the victim. Do the blood patterns give any signs of a force pulling or struggle?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the percentage possibility of Peter being the killer?”

Connor’s shoulder slumps very slightly when he answers, “Very low, at 11%.”

“Are you even legally allowed to work here in the DPD, Connor? I'm pretty sure there weren't any updates from the American Androids Act ever since the revolution.”

A beat passes, implying hesitation.

“No, I’m not,” Connor confesses shortly after.

The android's current status in the DPD after the revolution is an intern, under Captain Fowler's grace. Although Connor's condition is far better than most of Detroit's androids, there’s always a looming threat that his status as a detective could be ripped away from him at any time.

Hank thinks fast at Connor’s lowered morale. Hank couldn’t care less about Stark’s threats, but Connor loves his job and Hank won't let any white-collars take that away from him.

He starts looking at Stark’s Achilles heel, Peter. Darting eye gestures asking for help. The boy gets it immediately, gingerly touch Stark's arm, calling for his attention.

“Mister… Mister Stark. I’m tired, can we go home now?”

Tony Stark, Iron Man, won’t back down from any fight. He won't back down from humans, gods, an army of robots, aliens and certainly _not_ to two detectives from Detroit. But for once, he is backing down at the request of a teenager. Stark sits down, tension draining from his shoulders, but still leveling a glare at the detectives.

“I think we’re done here.”

Hank somehow still has the nerve to demand for something, the law is still the law after all. “Peter Parker is a witness. He's not leaving Detroit until this case is closed.”

“Oh, for the love of- He's got school in two days! In Queens!”

“I don’t make the rules, Mr. Stark. The kid has to stay.”

Peter Parker, thankfully, actually agrees, “It’s okay, Mr. Stark. It’s only for a few days.”

Stark mutters, rubbing his face with his hand, “Of course you won’t mind skipping school, but your aunt is going to kill me.” Then he faces the detectives. “Fine, we'll make written statements. Hell, I'll pay to help you guys with the investigation. But you're not asking Peter Parker’s presence in court. No exposure whatsoever, that's final.”

“We'll work with that.” It'll be challenging to solve this case but Hank thinks they can manage.

Stark stands. “We’re leaving.” He motions Peter to follow him out of the interrogation room, despite the teen being visibly reluctant to leave.

Hank and Connor stand up as well, escorting them to the exit. The billionaire is so eager to leave that he's already at the edge of the hallway. But just before Peter follows, he grabs Connor’s elbow and whispers close to his ear.

“ _There were three killers, all of them androids_.”

Before Connor can ask any further, Stark is there with his demand, “KID!”

“Coming, Mr. Stark!” Peter jumps and immediately runs to his boss.

The detectives follow the pair cautiously until they finally reach the station's exit, watching the press swarm Stark and Peter. Stark tucks the kid closer to his side, protecting him from camera flashes. His chauffeur pushes past the sea of reporters, struggling to make a path for the pair to the limo.

Connor suddenly apologizes, breaking Hank's deep observation of the two. “I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I should’ve found more evidence before presenting it to Mr. Stark.”

“It's okay. It's not your fault.”

From there, Hank sees Stark whisper similar sentiments to Peter. Stark lets Peter lean his head on his shoulder. The billionaire’s hand rubbing the kid's shoulders to comfort, hiding him away.

Connor continues, “Peter was actually cooperating, we could've gotten more help on the case if Stark didn't interfere.”

He sees Stark lead Peter carefully to the car, then the car disappears into the night. On a different occasion, Hank would do all that he could to get the case done, but seeing how much Stark wants to protect this kid makes him hesitate…

“Let him go, Connor. That man will fight tooth and nail for that kid. He’s untouchable. We’ll try to solve this case without them.”

,,,

Despite them being in a secure limo, away from the police station and the countless cameras, Peter hates.

He hates that he's troublesome for Mr. Stark.

He hates when Mr. Stark is angry.

He hates that he's the reason why Mr. Stark is pouring scotch into a glass.

He hates the fact that he's the reason why Mr. Stark is drinking right now.

He hates being a failure, failing to save a man’s life.

After a drink, Tony asks, “Why did you get caught, Pete?”

Peter’s head hangs low, “I ran out web fluid.”

“You- what? Really? What did I tell you about going patrol?”

Peter looks at him timidly, “That I should always be prepared for anything.”

“And you didn't.” Tony is about to take another shot until he hears Peter whispers.

“I'm sorry…”

Tony stops the drinking glass near his face. He looks at Peter.

“I thought that if I had gone faster, I could’ve saved him.”

At the confession, Tony lowers his glass and leaves it on the tray. That same hand slowly touches Peter's shoulder.

“Look… kid. I'm not mad at you going Spiderman in Detroit. But you’ve gotta be careful. With all this going on, I'm just glad you're not hurt.”

“Yeah, it was stupid of me going out without web fluid.”

“Well, going hero isn't the main reason why we're here.”

The main reason was supposed to be taking Peter's mind off Uncle Ben's anniversary. Taking Peter to see CyberLife was supposed to be like taking him to Wonderland, hoping to have a shot of excitement. Then, the plan backfired.

Not only did Peter see another person getting shot, but he also got caught by police and it almost landed in the news.

Peter argues, “I can't just stay put and do nothing!”

“Peter we've talked about this. Sometimes you can't help everyone.”

“What if I don't mess up? What if I brought enough web fluid? Could I have saved him?”

“Maybe he's beyond saving.”

“You don't know that.”

“I may not have seen what happened but someone’s death shouldn’t be a teenager’s responsibility. Remember Peter, we're not in New York, we're in Detroit. I can’t cover for you here.”

Peter pouts, “You didn’t have to threaten them. They were nice to me.”

“What if they found you're Spiderman and then what? Expect them to keep your secret?”

Peter was about to say something but then he closes his mouth.

Tony continues, “From the moment I hired you, the one thing you ask me to do is keep your identity secret and I damn well do what you ask. Your suit isn’t the only thing that cost me. I almost ruined my reputation with the committee just to pick you up.”

Realizing that his mentor risked a lot to save him, Peter apologizes, “...I didn't mean to disturb your meeting.”

Tony sighs, “Kid, come on. I can get CyberLife anytime but you… you're irreplaceable.”

Peter opens his mouth and then closes it again. Tony is avoiding looking at him in the eyes. The teen gives a wry smile, comforted by the knowledge that Tony won’t let him down.

“What about Happy? You're not going to fire him, are you? He saw that I was getting bored waiting for your meeting to finish so he sent me out to buy snacks.”

“I figured that was the case. And… no. I'm not going to fire Happy, he's too important. Besides, he _totally_ loves me.”

Happy replies in the form of the finger, the other hand still on the steering wheel. In response, the billionaire gives him a blown kiss.

As the situation lightened, far away from the tensions of the real world, Peter notices someone missing, “Where's Vision?”

“I left him in the meeting with my guest because what they’re doing is very important.”

They’re now entering a garden. It’s nearly midnight in Detroit but the sight of Vision’s gleaming gem is a helpful beacon, seen even from tinted windows. Vision is sitting on a garden bench, conversing with someone. A man with tan skin, wearing a long coat.

“Ah, there he is!” Tony opens the limo’s window and calls for Vision.

Responding to his call, Vision stands up and approaches the car, “Have you retrieved Peter, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, the little squirt’s here. He's fine.”

Peter waves at Vision, grinning sheepishly.

“I'm glad you're well. You should be more careful next time, Peter.”

Vision’s company is now approaching the limo too and Tony immediately greets him, “Still sticking around with Vision, Markus?”

“We have a lot to discuss. His worldview is… intriguing.”

Tony looks behind Markus, expecting more androids but finding none, “Where's the rest of your entourage?”

“They left early. They have to deal with the injured androids at our headquarters. Again, thank you for selling us one of those assembly rigs, Mr. Stark.”

“No problem! Do you need a lift? I can take you to your house if you want.”

“Are you certain? I don't want to impose. I could use a taxi if it’s troublesome.”

“Hey, it’s not a problem! Your house is Carl Manfred’s mansion, right? The painter? I know the address.”

Markus blinks several times, “Ah, you’re bidder #523 on April 2028.”

From there, Peter notices that Markus isn’t a human, but an android.

Tony whistles at the recall, “Damn, you've kept the records.”

Markus gives Stark a wry smile, “I keep all of Carl’s records.”

“Yeah, I only talked with him a couple times at his art auctions, but I can tell he’s a good man,” Tony recalls as he opens the door, welcoming the androids. “Hop on.”

Vision gestures, allowing Markus to go in the car first. He goes in sitting beside Tony with Vision sitting on his other side.

Markus quickly notices a teen on the car and Tony finally introduces Peter to the Jericho leader.

“Kid, this is Markus. He's the leader of the deviants.”

Peter eagerly offers his hands to shake. When Markus shakes it, he takes this opportunity to ask, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Are you really an android? I haven’t seen many of your kind.”

“Pete…” Tony starts.

“That’s okay, Mr. Stark. He's just curious.” Markus assures as he diverts his attention to Peter, “I'm a prototype, the only RK200, a gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred, my previous owner.”

“I was supposed to have a meeting with him but this problem,” Tony jokingly gestures towards Peter. “-happened. So, kid, you need to say sorry to Markus.”

Markus waves a hand before Peter can open his mouth. “No need. I understand family urgencies, especially if your son was found in police headquarters.”

Tony doesn't bother to correct Markus about his relationship with Peter, either from fatigue or to use that to gain Markus' sympathy, or maybe both.

“Good, we can start talking about business while on the way to your house. I'm tired of dealing with the police, especially that android detective. God, that guy is way too observant.”

Markus' head lifts up upon hearing that, “By any chance, is this android's name, Connor? The RK800?”

Stark freezes, “Uh… yeah, you know him?”

The Jericho leader smiles, “He’s a dear friend of ours. He’s the one who woke up all the androids in the CyberLife tower. The Android revolution wouldn't have succeeded had it not been for him.”

Peter doesn’t expect to see Tony getting nervous, but he is. Vision and Happy notice it as well, but none of them say anything.

“Really? He didn't strike me as a deviant.” Tony says, fiddling with his tie.

“He was originally made by CyberLife to hunt deviants. But in the end, he became a deviant himself.”

“You converted him?”

“All I did was convince him to join us. I think he deviated a long time ago, I only pushed his potential. His caretaker may have been the root cause.”

Tony shifts his eyes, “…Caretaker?”

“Person in charge.” Vision helpfully explains, “They used to use the term ‘human’ or ‘owner’ but nowadays they prefer ‘caretaker’ or ‘handler’ as a more polite term.”

“His partner? The caretaker? The Lieutenant is the cause of his deviation?”

Markus nods, “Connor is very loyal to him. I offered him a place in new Jericho but he chooses to stay with his partner. Tell me, is he well?"

“Yeah, he seemed fine and uh…” Tony stutters, digesting the fact that he recently threatened the android who had played an important role in androids' revolution. Not only that but a close friend of Markus’, the android that he's meant to impress.

Suddenly Peter blurts out, “I was lost in Detroit’s shady streets and Connor found me.”

“You're very fortunate he found you first, Peter. I haven't seen him since the revolution. I miss him.”

Vision comments, “He sounds like an interesting fellow. I’d like to meet him someday.”

“Now I'm on witness protection and lucky me, Mr. Stark is going to hire Connor as my bodyguard!”

Tony immediately turns his head towards Peter, eyes are blown wide and mouth agape, feeling completely and utterly betrayed. He’s ready to take back what Peter said until he hears Markus' excited voice.

“That's great! I’m glad to trust you, Mr. Stark. I'll start contacting my colleagues and see if we can arrange our meetings about CyberLife.”

_Thank me later_. Peter mouths, making sure Markus didn't see him.

Bewildered, Tony can only think of one thing.

_You little shit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Tony is supposed to be 6 feet tall, as tall as Connor but I think it'll be funnier if he's slightly shorter, so he's 5.11 feet in here. (Robert Downey Junior is 5.7 feet)
> 
> Hank is about 6.2 feet (Clancy Brown is 6.3 OMG) but Vision is the tallest, being 6.3 feet.


	3. I heard it across the grapevine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's excited to see Connor meets Vision?
> 
> The conversation draft between Tony and Peter in the earlier chapter and conversation between Vision and Connor in this chapter is modified by [Zalein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalein).
> 
> Give thanks to [rxcrcfllptrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs) for beta-read!

****Hank was right.

A few days later, there's a new lead to the case, all thanks to Peter's confession. There’s still the matter of combing for every possible suspect though, no small task. Peter said there were three androids. But that raises so many questions. Which model? What were their motives? Did all of them kill Vigil Paz? They never had the chance to gather more information, thanks to Stark.

The fact that the possible suspects were androids made things worse. Not only is it generally harder to track down deviants, but the lack of fingerprints and murder weapon from the crime scene won’t make it any easier.

On the other hand, they received surveillance footage from the convenience store where Parker met Paz for the first time. The CCTV footage played back, exactly to Peter's description.

The store was small enough to fit in the single camera view. There weren't many people present, everyone easy enough to identify: the cashier, a father and a child, and Parker. He was searching casually through an aisle of snacks.

Then the victim, Paz, went into the store a few minutes after Parker… oddly walking the exact path.

The scene got stranger as Paz got recorded watching the teen, but able to keep his distance and not attract any unwanted attention. But no matter how careful Paz was, he couldn't hide it from the security camera.

Connor comments, “It would seem that… Vigil Paz was following Peter Parker.”

“Would you look at that? Our victim was a stalker.”

Parker in the footage also sensed that he was being watched, looking up occasionally. He noticed Paz’s presence despite the man trying to hide beyond Parker’s sight, going to different racks several times. Parker was always on alert and kept the man at a distance.

“Parker and Stark claimed they never knew Paz.”

Hank tilts his head, “I don’t think they’re lying, but Paz obviously knows him. Why else would he be following the kid?”

“Do you have any theories, Lieutenant?”

The man shrugs, “Parker’s an average kid. I doubt someone his age has many enemies, but Stark has tons of ‘em: rival businesses, villains as Iron Man. My gut’s telling me it has something to do with his connection to Stark.”

They scrub through footage of the silent cat and mouse chase between Parker and Paz, and then there’s a sudden change. Paz received a call from his phone. He seemed to argue with the caller, but he was also no longer following Peter around, goal changed.

Then it happened, him leaving the store. Paz was in a hurry, arguing with the cashier because his debit card stalled. Parker was right behind him (perhaps even deciding to approach the man out of curiosity), patiently waiting for his turn to pay.

Deep down, Connor was glad that Paz was no longer trying to stalk Peter, even if it was just the recording of it. Despite Paz’s unfortunate end, he was relieved that Peter was safe from danger, unharmed.

Back to the video, in a desperate move, Paz threw some cash to the cashier and ran to the exit. Peter picked up the forgotten debit card and pursued him. Both of them were out of the camera’s reach.

And that was the last time Paz was seen alive.

Hank spins on his chair to face Connor, “Alright, what can we say about Paz, other than that he was a trucker?”

Connor blinks several times before connecting to his computer to present his research on the monitor. Paz’s photo and profile and all that’s available from the public search engine.

The photo isn’t much different from the corpse that Hank and Connor discovered. He was slightly larger than the average male with soft dark eyes, dark hair and beard.

“He was born and raised in Detroit, married a high school classmate and had twin girls. A few months ago, Paz retired from being a combat engineer for the US Army. His supervisor and colleagues describe him as a diligent man; honest, shy but otherwise fine to work with.”

Among all description and photos, Paz lived a normal and average life. Nothing about him could have pinpointed to being a stalker.

Hank taps his pen on his notepad, “His involvement with the US Army, I’d say that’s not a coincidence. Did he work with GI ‘droids?”

Connor blinks, surprised, “Actually, he did. He was also in charge of operating and fixing broken military androids, when required.”

“Maybe some of those androids held a grudge because of how he treated them?”

If an android was programmed to kill, they would have done it efficiently. Shooting Paz once in the head would've been sufficient. But he was shot several times on the chest and stomach. Redundancies… or the killer wanted him to suffer.

“It is possible, Lieutenant. Paz’s whereabouts after his military involvement were unusual. After the revolution in November, he was dismissed from military duties. He became a truck driver for a month before going off the radar; no sightings, no registered banking details under his name. He was presumed missing until his death.”

“Does he have any connection to Stark Industries? They used to make military-grade weapons before Stark went Iron Man.”

“I don’t think so.” Connor blinks as he searches for any relation between Paz and Stark; from business, Iron Man cases, even just public images of them being in the same place, to no avail.

But if the supposed killers were androids based on Peter's claim, then…

“It may have something to do with Stark’s reason for being in Detroit right now.”

Hank turns, “What do you mean?”

Before Connor can say a word, someone slams a pile of documents onto their table.

Liz comes into the bullpen bringing in a development report on Paz's case. She was a newcomer with a habit of coloring her hair every three months or so, with her most recent color choice being pink. (“Because this office needs something cheery after the gloomy post-revolution,” is her reply to Connor’s question one day.)

Hank practically begs, “Could you cut us some slack and give some good news?”

“Nothing, not a single damn thing leading to the killer,” she pulls up the list of evidence from the stack of papers.

Connor looks at the list of evidence and notices a discrepancy. “We saw Paz use a phone in the footage, were you able to find that?”

“We didn't, other than that broken StarkPhone,” Liz answers.

Connor turns to Hank, “Do you think Peter took it?”

“Doesn't seem like it. What would the kid want with a stranger’s phone?” Hank says before he turns to Liz, “What about the bullets?”

“Need more time to investigate that, and don't get your hopes up. I have a feeling they’re self-made, unregistered.”

Hank presses on, “And the trash cans?”

She looks at Hank, affronted, “We leave no trash cans, boxes, or corners unturned.”

“What about the white stuff Connor found at the crime scene?”

She clicks her tongue, “Yeah. About that, Lieutenant. We had trouble examining it because it… dissolved.”

“Dissolved? How?”

Hank has another question at the ready but gets interrupted by another voice entering their conversation. “I have a theory…”

All of them turn towards the source of the intrusion. Chris Miller, sitting on his own desk.

After gaining their attention, Miller answers, “If you all promise me not to laugh, I'll share my theory with you,” he proposes, unmoving at his desk.

Hank nods, waves his hand in a ‘carry on’ motion, “All right, Chris. Convince me.”

Miller leaves his desk, leans forward and whispers to them.

“Web fluid.”

Hank startles, “Huh?”

“Web fluid, you know? Spiderman! Pew, pew!” he says this with obnoxious hand gestures, mimicking the hero’s web shooters.

Hank is stunned for a moment while Connor gets preoccupied searching their databases for a ‘Spiderman'.

Liz shakes her head, “Really, Miller? That's what you think about this? Some kind of comic book plot?”

“I told you guys not to laugh!” Miller protests when he sees Hank's lack of reaction.

“I'm not laughing,” Hank shakes his head. “I thought Spiderman was based in New York?”

Hank hasn’t really kept up with the Avengers' news after Cole's death. He didn’t really care about their new members… or their current lack thereof.

But Spiderman... Spiderman was different. He’s heard a lot of good things about this guy from his contacts at the NYPD precincts. Sure, some of them were annoyed by his brand of vigilante justice, but most of them are grateful for his work.

Unlike most of the other Avengers, Spiderman was more of a local hero. Only seen helping small cases, looking out for the little guys.

Miller crosses his arms as he huffs, “Well, some of our men saw him swinging around the local buildings,” he spots a picture of Stark on Hank's monitor, so he points at it, “You shouldn't be that surprised since Tony Stark _is_ in Detroit, he's like a magnet to superheroes.”

Something clicks in Hank’s mind, “Is Spiderman any close to Iron Man?”

Miller snorts and shakes his head, “Hooo _boy_. More like his babysitter, if you ask me. He's usually hovering by his side, especially when Spiderman’s dealing with big time stuff. Did you hear about that New York ferry incident with Spiderman when the ferry got sliced half? Iron Man ended up saving it. But he was definitely doing it to save Spiderman’s ass.”

Connor presents several amateur pictures of Iron Man and Spiderman together on his hand projector. Often seen working side by side in big missions or casually patrolling city streets.

After observing the photos, Hank asks, “Let me know what you think, Chris. How old is this guy?”

Chris shrugs, “Spiderman? Beats me, but everyone seems to agree he's younger than most of the Avengers, especially with the way that Iron Man keeps close tabs on him.”

Hank squints at his colleague, “You sure know a lot about this, Chris.”

Chris leans back, avoiding eye contact, “Well, l… coincidentally watch some videos of his hero business. Maybe I could get an autograph from him one day… for Damian, of course!”

“Right…” Hank replies, arms crossed.

Chris seems to have forgotten that his son is barely a year old. Not old enough to walk, _definitely_ not old enough to fanboying over a superhero.

Before Hank can tease him about it, Fowler calls him and Connor to his office. They follow up quick, expecting another lead or tip or _something_ for the Paz case. But as it quickly turns out, it’s the opposite.

“Stark wants us to _what_?” Hank has to ask again, just to make sure he heard it right.

“He wants to hire you and Connor to guard his intern, Peter Parker.”

“You realize that the kid’s under Stark’s protection, right? You know… _the_ Iron Man? One of the main Avengers? The guy who fights aliens in the Big Apple? _He's_ the best kind of protection that kid will ever get.”

“He specifically asked for Connor, but you know your partner only goes with you. Stark wants him so bad that he doesn’t even care if you come along.”

“But that guy hated us when we were interrogating the kid. Why the fuck does he want us to work for him now?”

“Maybe because it was the two of you who found Parker first. I don't know, Hank. I'm not a goddamn mind reader!”

Hank raises his forefinger, warning him, “If you think I’m just gonna bow down at however much money he’s gonna throw at us-”

“It's quite a lot,” Connor quietly confesses.

The PD’s been having funding troubles after the android revolution with a lot of effort diverted to damage control. Stark's money would help solve a lot of problems, support new facilities for them, and so much more. If it hadn't been for his devotion for Hank, Connor would've taken the job almost immediately.

Hank ignores the confession and takes Connor by the elbow to drag out of the room. Connor, despite being the most advanced of his kind, lets himself be dragged away. “He threatened to sue me and humiliated Connor. Like hell would I work for him!”

“Hank, get back here!”

“Connor and I aren’t gonna work for Stark and that's final!” Hank screams on his way out Fowler's office.

That causes everyone to hear their argument, Gavin Reed is no exception, “WHAT THE FUCK? Anderson’s gonna work with _Stark_?!”

Beside him, Ben informs calmly, “Stark specifically asked _Connor_ to guard his intern, the one on witness protection because of the murder case a few days ago.”

“How come the plastic prick always gets the good stuff?”

_Okay, that's the last straw_. Hank thought, immediately turning back to Fowler. _The last, easily bendable straw._

“You know what, Jeffrey. I'll change my mind. We'll work for Stark.”

Hank hates himself for selling out so quickly but seeing Reed's appalled face is worth it, dignity be damned.

Fowler is surprised but doesn't ask further, further probing might make Hank change his mind again. “If you can assure me you’ll be on your best behavior...”

Hank grits his teeth, “I’ll work for him. That doesn't mean I'm gonna kiss his ass.”

“I don’t expect you to, but you better not end up on Stark's bad side.”

“Or what? The DPD’s gonna lose money?”

Fowler sighs and unexpectedly puts a hand on Hank's shoulder, “No. Do it for Connor.”

“Why the fuck would it have anything to do with Connor?”

“You didn't watch the news, did you?”

,,,

“Stark is going to buy CyberLife.”

Hank slams the brakes, taking a moment to process what Connor said. They’re on their way to Stark's Detroit residence to start the job. The car behind them sounds off their horn, complaining at their abrupt stop. Other cars were already starting to move past them.

“Well, shit.” Hank nearly chokes, “Did you know this?”

“It was on the news the night before we tracked down Paz. At its current state, Stark will own all android assets manufactured by CyberLife if the deal is sealed.”

“That means...”

“Tony Stark will legally own all the necessary components for android maintenance. He almost succeeded in closing the deal, in fact. But then Peter’s incident happened, which ended up postponing it.”

“Goddamn.” Now Hank understands why Fowler thinks this task would affect Connor, but he didn’t know it would be this _dire_.

“Stark proposed that President Warren change the American Android Act so that all androids across the country could be recognized at the same level as human citizens. He succeeded in appeasing the android revolution in New York, so he’s able to promise the same results for Detroit. He had plans to start applying the law starting with my employment.”

“Fuck…” Hank mutters, leaning his head on the steering wheel. Sometimes Hank forgets how _powerful_ Stark is. The man wasn’t exactly a politician, but Stark has a deep web of connections, could probably persuade just about anyone to do what he wants. Hank couldn’t imagine the consequences now, if his stubborn ass truly refused the job when they were at the precinct.

After he recovers from this information, Hank restarts the car.

“Why didn't you tell me this, Connor? I would’ve agreed immediately.”

Connor’s LED flashes yellow, looks at Hank with determination, “He threatened us.”

“He flashed some fang all ‘cause his cub got into danger. You see what I did to defend you, he’s no different. He acted normal when I was with him, it just went to shit ‘cause Parker got in the mix.”

The Lieutenant looks at Connor intensely before he asks, “So you’re defending my pride over… what? The future benefit of your kind? Fuck that. Stark may be a huge asshole, but our society depends a little too much on his technology. All the touch screen gadgets in the precinct? Could be manufactured by Stark Industries. Makes me wonder about his plans for CyberLife…”

“He plans to turn the CyberLife building into an android hospital.”

Hank whistles, “Android hospital, huh? Stark sure has a lot of surprises.”

“He was specifically chosen by both Elijah Kamski and President Warren as CyberLife’s next CEO. My kind hope that Stark will develop his android hospital vision further,” Connor pauses, before saying the next tidbit. “Some rather strong-mouthed humans are expecting him to destroy all androids, should we attempt to rise against them again.”

“Harsh,” Hank grimaces, half-lifting his hand from the wheel like a shrug, “but understandable. So Stark is the middle ground, eh? What do you get to say about this, Connor?”

“His motive doesn’t make any sense to me,” Connor confesses and then he explains, “I found Tony Stark’s biography among the 139 million internet search results on the query of his name.  Based on his failed creation of project Ultron, Stark has every reason to obliterate all androids. But he chooses to embrace it instead.”

“All that fancy research and you can’t figure it out, eh? Lemme tell you about Tony Stark as a human,” Hank is aware that Connor has done his homework but still needs a human perspective on the man, “These are the things that I got from media coverage and our first meeting yesterday. Stark is a diva, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His life was all about wild parties and sleeping with anyone he wanted. Everything changed when he got kidnapped by a group of terrorists, then came back as the Iron Man.”

Connor thinks ‘Iron Man’ is an odd nickname. Most of the armor is actually made of nickel-titanium alloy, with various underlying components being made of carbon fiber. There's some rumors of a new armor being developed with nanotechnology, but none of Stark's armor is composed of actual iron, otherwise.

“He's a control freak,” Hank continues. “How do I know this? Well, he could’ve hired a pilot to use the suit but no, he's choosing to use it himself. It seems to me that Stark wants to show the public he’s capable of fixing Detroit's situation by buying CyberLife, unlike his failure with the Avengers.”

Connor interjects, “There's no official statement that the Avengers are-"

“Oh bullshit, the band’s breaking up, alright. They’re trying to cover it up but the evidence is all right there. You don’t see Stark hanging around with the rest of Avengers anymore, they've become fugitives now. He may want to make android hospitals, but he probably wants something from it. That's what businessmen usually do, Connor.”

Connor takes a moment to digest this new information. “What are your other concerns, Lieutenant?”

Hank shrugs, “Eh, I'm not gonna lie, I don’t like him… most grey-collars like us, we don't like superheroes. They live on a higher pay grade than us. We clean up the messes they make and they're the ones who get all the glory and appreciation. Iron Man being the worst of all, a superhero _and_ a white collar. I don't think Gavin cares all that much about Stark either, he just wants that shiny recommendation engraved on his CV.”

Being the youngest to be promoted to Lieutenant is one thing, but having to work with someone as reputable as Stark could damn well salvage Hank's reputation.

“But. I will work for that asshole if that’s how we can get you back to being an official detective. Hell, I would work with Gavin for years for you,” Hank concludes.

Connor smiles, genuine, “Thank you, Hank. That means a lot to me.”

“Eh, scratch that, I’d rather work with Stark than Gavin. At least I get money out of it.”

Connor chuckles.

“I'm sorry too. For selling us out just to spite him, Connor.”

“It's fine, Lieutenant. Witnessing Gavin's dismayed face was worth it,” Hank snorts at that, “Despite our terrible first impressions with Stark, guarding Peter doesn't sound so bad,” Connor brightens at the prospect. “I like Peter, he called me Sir. I've never had a title before.”

Connor smiled at the memory of a teen - a _human_ one, at that - calling him Sir. It makes Hank feel bad for shitting on Connor during their first meeting.

“Yeah, he’s a nice kid. Makes me wonder how they met and what the hell Stark gains from taking care of him.”

“Some conspiracy forums suggest that he is Stark’s illegitimate son,” background information on Stark and Peter’s relationship was scarce on the internet, with the most ‘concrete’ ones existing in gossip tabloids and back-alley internet forums.

“Doubt that,” Hank shakes his head, “Stark’s the kind of guy who isn’t ashamed of showing his flaws. What’s stopping him from admitting that Peter _is_ his illegitimate son? Maybe he sees himself in the kid. Who knows? It’s a story about an orphan kid under a billionaire’s wing, some real _Annie_ shit going on.”

Connor’s learned to keep up with Hank’s references after being partnered with him for so long. A quick search on ‘Annie’ gives a Broadway musical from 1977, about a little orphan girl named Annie who got adopted by a billionaire, Oliver ‘Daddy’ Warbucks.

It does sound somewhat like Peter Parker’s life.

They arrive at a condominium in the middle of Detroit City. After parking, Hank pulls out a duffel bag from the trunk. They basically shovelled in whatever necessities were needed to spend the nights in Stark’s penthouse, what with the assignment coming so out of the blue.

Stark’s penthouse was located at the top floor, definitely one of many houses he owns. After obtaining permission to access the floor from the receptionist, Hank and Connor proceed by elevator.

Being the only ones in it, Connor starts a conversation, “I’m sorry for bringing up an uncomfortable topic, but I’ve seen an Iron Man action figure in-”

Hank sighs defeatedly, but nods. “-Cole’s bedroom. Yeah, he was a huge fan.”

Connor allows his partner to take some time before talking about his son again.

“When Cole was four, it was the golden age of superheroes. Stark reveals himself as Iron Man, Captain America came back from the dead, the Avengers assemble and they save the world from aliens.”

The New York alien invasion was traumatizing for humans at that time. Not only had they discovered a race of sentient beings from outer space, but said race was also coming for their extinction.

Hank continues, “But after Cole, I swear, it brought so much bad luck. S.H.I.E.L.D. turn out to be a terrorist group, Stark’s robots go crazy and attempt to guide a meteor to Earth, the Avengers break up after a serious disagreement in Germany. There are new heroes, sure, but I don’t keep up anymore. It didn’t matter to me as much after the accident.”

They've reached the floor destination. It’s a short distance to the penthouse entrance but Hank takes his time, “It’s not like I blame the Avengers for my son’s death. I just think they’re too big for little guys like us, you know?”

Connor nods.

Hank asks, “Do your friends from Jericho know this, like Markus?”

“Markus had met Stark that day and congratulated me on my promotion. Markus accepted me, a deviant hunter, back into his good graces. It takes a lot to impress Markus, but Stark’s plan on turning CyberLife into an android hospital can be considered ‘a lot’. So Stark gained Markus' trust through that and with an android of his own.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about it. He’s got a superhero android,” Hank chuckles. “You know, when he happened, I thought the world was going to end because an android could do anything－even be a superhero! Ah… I forgot. What was his name again?”

They stop right in front of the door to Stark's penthouse.

Connor is about to answer his partner's question, but then the door is opened and the subject of their conversation is welcoming them.

Hank regarded the tall blond _human…_ until he sees a gleaming yellow jewel on his forehead.

“Vision,” Connor mutters the android's name absently.

“Good evening, welcome to Tony Stark's residence… Oh!”

Vision stops when he looks at Connor up and down. After a brief inspection, Vision suddenly morphs his clothes (“What in the hell-” Hank sputters, disbelieving) to match Connor’s attire.

“For crying out loud, Vision, stop doing that!” Stark’s scolding filters in. He shows up a few feet behind Vision, “Sorry, he’s been doing that with Thor ever since he was created.”

“My apologies, Sir,” but Vision's body language doesn't indicate any sense of actual regret, “Dare I say, he has good taste.”

“Yeah, but what if he gets offended if you do that?”

“Why don't we ask him ourselves?”

Vision turns to Connor for his answer and he immediately responds, “I don’t mind.”

Seeing Vision’s smug face makes Stark narrow his eyes for just a moment, “Well, he shouldn’t make it a habit.”

Connor doesn’t know why he has the urge to defend Vision even though he’s only known this superhero android for so short a time, but he did. “But isn't that what androids do? Learn and adapt to our surroundings?”

Hank snorts, trying hard to hold in his laugh.

“Just what we need, another sassy android,” Stark sighs, unamused, “Come on in. Say your name loudly so FRIDAY can register you to roam the penthouse.”

“Friday?”

“Mr. Stark’s artificial intelligent assistant,” Vision answers.

Of course, gotta have a fancy AI assistant embedded in Tony Stark’s penthouse.

“Uh… okay,” Hank pulls at his own collar nervously before declaring his name to the room, “Hank Anderson.”

His partner follows his example. Naturally. “I’m Connor.”

A woman's voice can be heard from the room's sound system, “Registered Lieutenant Hank Anderson and CyberLife RK800 series ‘Connor’. Welcome.”

When Tony leads all of them to the living room, a giant television is turned on to the news. Peter shows up, not seeming to notice the new arrivals, too occupied looking at his tablet's screen. A good thing, because the TV is showing the part where Tony Stark escorts Peter exiting the DPD station.

Peter’s current route to the other room prevents him from seeing what’s on the news, but the volume is loud enough that he could still probably hear it.

Stark starts scrabbling for the remote control, to which Connor realizes his intention and assists. By following the ethernet cable on the TV and unplugging it. The man looks back at him in surprise, but is otherwise satisfied that Peter didn’t notice the interruption.

“Hey Pete, guess who's decided to join our merry band?”

Connor understands why Stark doesn’t want Peter to see the news. He has eye bags, likely due to the survivor’s guilt. Further stress wouldn’t do him any good.

When Peter spots Connor, he lights up and a smile grows on his face, “Connor!”

Connor waves his hand awkwardly in greeting.

“Yeah, yeah, you can hang out with him after you’re done with your essay,” Stark waves his hand, the motion urging Peter to leave.

Peter enthusiastically nods as he proceeds to run to the other room.

“He's heading to the kitchen like you asked, Sir,” Vision reports.

“See if we have enough food, Vis. Peter hasn’t eaten much,” Stark palms his face, rubbing away whatever stress had built up and furrowed his brows.

Vision obeys, following Peter to the kitchen as Stark turns his attention back to the detectives, “Shall I lead you two to your room? We have important things to discuss.”

All of them walk through the hallway until they end up at a section with bedrooms. Stark flourishes after he opens one of the doors with a keycard, “Make yourself at home.”

It opens to a decently sized bedroom for two people. There’s a table with several chairs in a corner. There are two separate beds, one of them looking more unusual than the other.

“What is that?”

“That,” Stark gestures, “is an android charging port. The CyberLife one is vertical, but my design is horizontal so they can lie down like humans. The standing charging thing gave me the creeps, so I changed it.”

_Shit, this guy thought of everything._ Hank thinks, impressed.

Stark turns to the android and says, “While you're here, Connor, expect to try a lot of prototype products for androids. I have so… so many ideas and I want to hear all of your opinions on them.”

The detectives follow Stark's invitation to sit on the available chairs, starting their brief.

“I’m guessing you’re wondering why I hired you after that fiasco two days ago. And, well, I think we got off on the wrong foot. But to be fair, I have a lot in my plate, deals with CyberLife and then Peter got involved with a murder case. You know the drill,” Stark raises both of his hands, half-shrugging. Hank can't tell if it's mean to mock him or a genuine apology.

“Oh, yeah? Well, I'm not sorry for defending my partner.”

Connor feels some warm emotion swell in his chest.

But instead of feeling threatened, Stark only shrugs, “For that, Lieutenant… we're equals.”

Hank shift his eyes at the man, “Did you dig up my bio to expose my drinking problems?”

Stark laughs, “I didn’t need to see your info to know about that,” he taps at his temple. “Takes one to know one.”

Hank goes silent, he’s not about following celebrity gossip but he can’t forget affluent Tony Stark’s terrible drinking habits. _It takes one to know one, indeed._

“I personally prefer scotch and tequila if I wanted to go wild. But I have to admit, whiskey’s a classic.”

Hank sees Stark reach for a bottle, placing it on the small table between them.

It's whiskey, a vintage. Hank can recognize the brand, one he often sees window-shopping online. He never thought he would see an actual bottle of it in front of him.

“How old is it?”

“I'd say about… fifty years.” _Shit, that’s almost as old as I am._

Hank shakes his head, “Lemme get this straight. You threatened to expose my drinking habit and now you're bribing me with expensive drink?”

Tony smirks, “Is it working?”

Hank’s traitorous hand slowly reaches for the bottle.

Connor disapproves immediately, “Lieutenant…” he warns.

“Goddamnit Connor, it's fifty-year-old whiskey!”

“You can take the whole bottle home. It’s a gift anyway.”

“Oh, thank god,” Hank takes the bottle, marveling at it. He could kiss it, were it not for current company. Connor still frowns at this, silent but steadfast.

“So, have you found anything about Vigil Paz?”

Connor launches into a detailed background check of the victim, ending with an admittance that he couldn’t find motive and connection to Stark or Peter.

Hank observes Stark's calm demeanor and comments, “You seem glad that he's dead.”

Stark nods, more casually than how most people would act towards the dead, “Peter told me this guy was following him. I'm only glad he’s no longer a threat.”

Connor asks, “Would you be willing to protect Peter at all costs, going so far as to eliminate any and all possible threats?”

Stark knows the detective's intention, so he laughs again, “Nice try. But if you think I have anything to do with his death... If I had it my way, I'd make his life miserable, make sure he stays the hell away from Peter. I can pull out any of the best lawyers in America and put him in jail for the rest of his life. But he's not alive, he's dead. There's nothing I can do about that.”

Connor gets slightly alarmed at Stark’s open admission, but it only further proves that he has nothing to do with Paz’s case.

“Now about Peter, I don't give a rat’s ass about what the media says about me. But Peter… he doesn't need to be in the spotlight, to be shoved into lies among the thousands.”

Hank nods, it's reasonable, Parker needs a different kind of protection. Stark may be rich and powerful but he can’t always shield his kid from such exposure.

“Happy, my lifetime bodyguard, is doing a pretty good job looking out for the kid. But I'll bet he also had his hands full, he can't keep every single reporter away,” Tony pours another shot, “Not to mention, I need someone who’s street smart.”

Stark is eyeing Hank as he says that. It’s likely the only compliment he’ll get out of the man’s mouth. “Someone who can whisk Peter away if we're surrounded. I heard you have a car, that's a plus. And Peter trusts you, Connor. Not sure why, since you two just met, but I guess I'll have to trust his judgment.”

He then turns his attention to Hank, “Have you heard of the stuff I’ve planned for the American Androids Act?”

“Connor gave me a brief.”

“Ah, but he hasn’t told you the details,” Stark turns to the android and asks him to elaborate, “Would you do the honors and tell your old man, Connor?”

“To achieve legal citizenship status, an android must take on work. A percentage of their salary will be deducted until their earnings fully compensate for the cost of their creation. The purpose is not simply for monetary compensation, but as an act of demonstration that we are not a threat to humanity.

“By employing me as a temporary Stark Industries bodyguard, I will be the primary example. If I succeed, I will become a legal employee under the Detroit Police Department and the change in the American Androids Act will be enforced accordingly.”

Hank takes a deep breath, taking a moment to process the offloaded information.

_Right, it’s not just some run-of-the-mill babysitting job. This has some serious life-changing impact on Connor’s kind._

“Keep my boy away from the paparazzi, Lieutenant,” Stark smiles, and then nods his head to Connor’s direction, “If you two do well, Connor here will get full employment. Hopefully that will sway public opinion on androids to your favor.” Hank nods slowly.

Stark then gets up and opens the door, pointing to the room across.

“That’s Peter’s room, so you two can see who comes and goes into his room. You can also ask FRIDAY.”

“If that’s his room, where was he before he went to the kitchen?” Hank's thumb points to the opposite direction of Peter’s room.

“Oh, that? He came from the lab.”

“The lab? Your lab?”

“Yeah? The lab,” Stark parrots back, somewhat amused.

Hank shakes his head, “I get that, but I need to comprehend the idea that you're letting a kid into your personal lab. A personal lab covered in, I don’t know, Iron Man armor and classified Stark Industry tech.”

“Peter offers interesting input to a lot of things, especially my armor design. He’s my intern, after all,” Stark defends.

“Only a handful people are allowed to see your armor. Why this kid? What so special about him?”

Stark doesn't answer. Instead, he responds with another question, “What’s Connor to you?”

“He's my partner.”

“Yeah, but colleagues aren’t usually your housemates, cooking and taking care of you.”

Connor cooking for Hank is his passive-aggressive way of asking Hank to eat healthier. He knows how to manipulate Hank using his pout and puppy-dog eyes, _‘But I already made it’_ and then there's no way Hank can refuse the shitty-tasting food.

“Stop exposing my life, you goddamn creep!” Hank can feel his hackles raising in defence.

“I didn’t read any of your data. I thought I made that obvious-“

Vision suddenly enters the room, eager with a question after he opens the door, “I think we have enough ingredients to make Chicken Paprikash. May I ask for your assistance in making it, Connor?”

Hank is too stunned to answer for a moment, but Stark helps out.

“Connor, why don’t you go with Vision, help him out? Peter’s in the kitchen too, you three can get to know each other,” he suggests.

Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, Connor nods then follows Vision to the kitchen.

Once the androids have gone, Hank can’t help but belie his curiosity, “Uh… you taught him how to cook?”

Stark rolls his eyes, “No, he’s learning it himself. He’s doing it to impress his girlfriend.”

_Girlfriend? If she can eat that means-_

“He’s in a relationship with a human? You’re okay with that?”

He shrugs and answers in that same oddly casual manner, “I’ll admit, I don’t like his girl. She messed with my brain once. Then again, I’ve had weirder relationships when I was young, so I guess I can’t judge him for that.”

Hank raises a brow at Stark’s apparent lack of concern towards the situation of a machine in romantic relations with a human.

In fact, the Stark’s only problem was her messing with his brain. Talking as if her crime of ‘screwing with a person’s mind’ was some kind of party quirk rather than something that’s probably illegal on several levels. _I guess being a superhero changes the way you look at things_.

,,,

Connor thinks the kitchen is too spacious, especially for the three humans taking up temporary residence there.

Peter is sat by the kitchen table, far away from the stove. Tired eyes looking intently at his tablet, earphones on. He still smiles at Connor when he notices his presence.

There’s a man who’s looking at Connor suspiciously, sitting beside Peter. The man is Harold Joseph Hogan, ‘Happy’ to Stark. He’s been working for Stark as his chauffeur, personal bodyguard and Stark Industries’ head of security.

Vision requests Connor's attention, “Would you like to help me prepare food, Connor?”

Feeling unwelcome at Peter and Happy’s table, Connor decides to approach Vision who is currently stationed at the stove. There’s a bottle of paprika, salt and pepper shakers, a jug of what seems to be some kind of stock, and vegetables such as tomatoes, bell peppers, and onions. Vision had put down the knife, a whole chicken cut into parts beside it.

He offers Vision his skinless hand, expecting a transfer of the recipe planned, but that only makes the other android confused.

“Pardon?”

Connor blinks, realizing that Vision was not made by CyberLife. Perhaps he has a different way of exchanging data. “I want to know how to prepare Chicken Paprikash and so I’m offering to exchange data through interfacing. This is how CyberLife’s androids do it.”

“Ah, I have a different method for this. Please hold still and let me show you.”

Vision carefully puts Connor’s face in his hands. After making certain of Connor’s comfort, Vision’s gem starts glowing. Connor’s processing unit is flooded with information. Rather than a textual list, transferring data with Vision is a full-on visual and auditory experience. It dawns on him that he’s reliving a memory from the other android’s perspective.

Connor is in a different kitchen. He sees a piece of paper with a Chicken Paprikash recipe printed on it.

There’s also a woman beside him.

Brown-haired with dark eyes, outfit dominantly red.

Vision spends quite a bit of time observing this woman, especially when she smiles…

Connor blinks and suddenly he’s back in Stark’s residence in Detroit. Vision’s process catches him so off guard that he almost loses his footing. Vision grabs both of his arms to keep him standing.

“Vision, what the fuck did you do?” Happy stands, not leaving his spot but his tense posture indicates that he’s ready to assist if the situation calls for it. Peter only looks confused.

“I’m sorry, I was too excited to share my data with him.”

“I’m okay!” Connor quickly adds, blinking. He fixes his posture, “Just slightly overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, Vision, be careful. You don’t want the boss to get angry if you lose control again,” Happy sits back down.

Vision suddenly frowns, eyes on the ground. He apologizes in a quiet voice, “Yes, I understand.”

Connor is curious, finding himself wanting to ask Vision of a time where he lost control. But he stops, realizing it may not be appropriate for the time. So he asks a different kind of question.

“Is she your significant other?”

That lifts Vision’s spirits again, smiling warmly with a faraway look in his eye, “Yes. Her name is Wanda.”

Then they get to work. Connor chops up some ingredients while Vision sears the chicken in the pan, patiently waiting for them to unstick from the cast iron. Despite still being relatively new to cooking, Chicken Paprikash is doable with the help of the shared recipe. He starts dicing the onions.

“If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.”

Connor tilts his head, “Do you have the ability to read my mind?”

Vision smiles wryly, “Oh, no. I only observe your gestures. You look like you’ve been wanting to ask questions since we met, which is common human behavior. Perhaps it is the deviancy that has made you more human-like.”

“Then what about you? Are you a deviant?”

“Your definition of deviancy is different from mine, as I was never created to obey. Perhaps I am a deviant by design, based on your definition.”

“And you remain to serve Stark, your creator?”

“Mr. Stark is not my sole creator. Yes, he is responsible for constructing parts of me, but he never claimed me as his property. As for my loyalty, I was made to preserve life and I feel that my existence is in line with Stark's ideal of keeping things in order. It is his biggest strength to protect all the things that are dear to him, but it is also his biggest flaw.”

Connor moves on to dice the tomatoes when Vision mentions the day he met Markus.

“Markus speaks a lot about you, Connor,” Vision says, “He misses you.”

“He’s put so much faith in me. I don’t want to fail because Stark can and will influence future changes to the American Android Act. What do you think is the best course of action towards making a good impression?”

“Mr. Stark appreciates honesty. He has been around people who only want to take advantage of his name and money for too long.” Well, that explains why Stark isn’t hostile when Hank openly insults him.

Vision continues, “As for making the best impression, there’s no need. Peter talks highly of you, so you are already in Stark's favor.”

Connor turns to look at Peter, still at the kitchen table working on his homework.  He cores and dices the bell peppers while whispering quietly to Vision, “Do you have any suggestions for guarding Peter?”

“Truthfully, Peter is a gifted child but does require a degree if supervision. You have to be careful about giving Peter what he wants, it is very hard to resist doing things his way. He has a knack for convincing others without even realizing it.”

Vision puts the seared chicken back on the chopping board to rest. Not long after that, Connor finishes chopping all the vegetables.

“Is this enough?” Connor asks, showing Vision the result.

Vision nods as he dumps Connor’s minced vegetables into the pan, afterwards adding a generous amount of paprika and salt.

“The instructions didn’t mention salt,” Connor notes, confused.

“Humans often prefer food that’s more savory. A recipe is a guide, but we don’t always have to follow them precisely,” Vision replies as he stirs, “Didn’t you say that we, as androids, need to adapt?”

“You’re right,” Connor nods, “Hank does like more seasoning in his food.”

After sauteing the vegetables, Vision pours in the stock and adding back the chicken pieces.  He lets it simmer and then turns to Connor, “Thank you for your help, Connor.”

Before Connor excuses himself, Vision whispers another suggestion, “One more thing. If Peter is gone from your sight, do not fret. He will always find his way back to you.”

Connor’s LED flashes yellow. Why would Vision say that? Does he think it’s possible that Peter could escape from his surveillance? Does Vision think he’s not capable of this job?

“Then I'll make sure that won't happen.”

Vision smile widens, the knowing kind of smile only gained from experience, “We will have to see about that.”

The two walk to where Hogan sits and informs him that dinner is going to be ready soon. They all try their best to coax Peter to eat, but he refuses tiredly. “I'm not hungry.”

Hogan isn't pleased with Peter’s answer, so Vision suggests a compromise, “I'll leave some in the fridge. Promise me you'll eat it, Peter.”

Peter nods absently, typing away on his tablet.

When Happy goes to the dining room, he passes Connor with a scrutinizing look. He then catches Connor by the elbow and says, “Cut the kid some slack. He's been through a lot.”

Connor agrees with him for now, persuading Peter for more information can be done later. He has time, he can be patient. Hogan goes to the stove to talk to Vision about dinner, which Connor takes as an opportunity to approach Peter. A brief hello to each other, then the android sits beside him.

Connor doesn’t know how to start a conversation. Taking an unneeded breath, he starts with something familiar, like Peter’s health requirements, “The regular suggested sleep cycle for a teenager at your age is about 6 to 8 hours a day.”

Peter casually waves a hand, “That obvious, huh? Yeah, I’ve been having trouble sleeping after…”

“Paz’s fate is unfortunate,” Connor states, not missing the slight wince Peter does at his blunt redirection. “But it is also important maintain your own health.”

“I try to listen to music to help me relax. That has to count for something, right?” Peter points to his earphones, “Do you listen to music, Connor?”

“I've listened to jazz. Sometimes heavy metal from the Lieutenant's playlist.”

“So you've never heard a band called Alt-J?”

“No, I haven't.”

Peter takes out one earphone and offers it to Connor, “Well, you’re missing out.”

So, the detective android let him put an earphone to his ear. It starts with someone talk-singing, voice intentionally distorted, accompanied by an electric guitar. When the beat picks up, Peter grins and starts bobbing his head to the beat. Search results state that song is titled ‘Left Hand Free’.

Connor smiles back at seeing Peter enjoy himself. He’s starting to understand why Stark possesses a strong desire to protect him.

Then, a new mission appears, dominating all of his objectives.

**▶︎ PROTECT PETER PARKER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Of course, there has to be an Annie reference…  
> \- If you're wondering how to do Vision's Paprikash you can check this [youtube link](https://youtu.be/baG767jr8c8)  
> \- Alt-J's ['Left Hand Free'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRWUoDpo2fo) came from the scene Tom Holland's Spiderman debut in Civil War.


End file.
